This invention relates to a hot water tank early warning system primarily for use in the temperature/pressure overflow sections of hot water heater tank systems. The alarm indicating system sensing even small amounts of water in the overflow system, whether it is due to excessive water temperature, water pressure, or deteriorating conditions in the temperature/pressure valve.
The early warning system brings attention to the failing condition almost immediately, long before it can be detected by presently available means in the marketplace. The early warning device can save considerable energy and water.
The present invention provides a means for using an electrical sensor in the early warning system, positioned adjacent to and downstream of the temperature/pressure valves located in the area of the hot water tank overflow system. The early warning system is constructed and arranged to allow a small pool of water to form quickly in the event of any water leaking into the overflow system. The electrical sensor is bridged under this condition and causes an electronic timing circuit to control by a signal an audible and/or visual indicator to sound and/or flash an early warning. This early warning feature can be used in other types of systems in which fluids other than water is being monitored.